Chronicles 1
by faithmagdalena
Summary: This story does not contain any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Not yey any how. This story is about slayers in Victorian London facing a couple demons. It's jumpstart for other stories of mine.


_Chronicles of the Slayers: The Beginning_

_By: Justin Vallejo_

"_Why can't you understand? We need the stone of Astrid to release Him." A monster said while sucker punching a girl in the face. "And why can't you understand that we don't want to give to you!" The girl said in a ball gown in Victorian London while round house kicking the monster. "Plus you being all evil really lessens your chances of getting it." A boy said in street clothing while upper cutting the same monster. "How 'bout I make a-" The monster started saying before being tornado kicked in the mouth.  
"If you were 'bout to say deal then you really want the stone don't you." The girl recommended. "Luckily, we're smarter than you, you glorified hell demon." The boy said while taking hold of the demon's throat. "Lady Marie, Sir Leopold maybe we can work something out. The stone of Astrid for your very lives!" The demon threatened. Before they knew it, the demon punched off Leopold and got up from the ground, holding a dagger in his hand.  
"You are really going to try to fight us! With a dagger no less!" Marie laughed. "Either way, we do not have the stone Astrid. The other slayer has it, you big oaf!" Leopold spat. "SO! Lady Minerva has the stone! Thank you for the information. Now I can contact my men to locate Lady Minerva." The demon thanked still holding the blade in his hands. "Why call for a search party when I'm standing right here?" Minerva said nonchalantly. "Oh, Bullocks! You almost killed me!" The demon said startled. "And that's why I didn't marry you, Sir Aaron. You never really paid attention to me or your surroundings. Heck your lucky your penis is attach to your balls or you would probably lose that as well." Minerva antagonized. "I miss that saucy sense of humor of yours. It made for a kick when we were dating." Aaron laughed. "Minerva, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the Shaman, destroying the stone!" Leopold said crossed. "Well when I got there, the Shaman was injured with two holes in his neck. He lost his color. Probably the work of Sir Aaron's kind." Minerva said with anger in her voice. "You bastard! I will surely make certain that you be sent to hell even if I have to go there myself!" Marie yelled with anger in her voice as well. "Marie, save some for me. I want to torture this worthless piece of garbage before kill him." Leopold said heatedly. Minerva grabbed Aaron, threw him to the ground, and pinned him down. Marie, then, removed Aaron's shirt and doused him with Holy Water. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aaron screamed in agony. "Aww, does the water burn you? Well, then, let's make it much worst." Minerva said maliciously. Marie took out her Cross and smacked it on the spot where the water was put. Aaron, yet again, screamed in pain but more agonizing. Then, Leopold to out his stake and moved it around Aaron's arms. Blood started spurting out. After that, Leopold placed the stake on the burned marking of the Cross and slid it left, right, up, and down. "I am bored with him now. Do you want to kill him now or later?" Leopold asked. "Now would be the great time." Marie answered. "Yes, it's better to put him out of his misery now then later." Minerva answered maliciously. When Leopold was about to plunge the stake into Aaron's heart, Minerva yelled out "WAIT!" "What is it?" Marie asked confused. "Leopold, pass me that rock. I want to do something that will really hurt him." Minerva said malevolently. Leopold gave Minerva the rock. Minerva took out the stone of Astrid, raised the rock, and smashed the stone. All of a sudden, Aaron burst into a smirk. Then the smirk turned into a big smile. Leopold, Minerva, and Marie were confused. "Why are you smiling you low life?" Minerva asked. "She smashed the stone. Do you know what happens when the stone is smashed?" Aaron answered. "Yeah. The stone loses its power." Marie said. "Wrong. The stone's power will go to the nearest source dark power. There the stone's energy will enhance the dark power or release dark power from an object." Aaron said happily. "Oh crap!" Leopold said shocked. The energy emerged from the ground and headed straight for a statue. Minerva tried to stop it but the energy went through her and knocked her down to the ground. "Where's the stone's power going?" Leopold questioned heatedly. "And why should I tell you?" Aaron answered. "Because I can make your death quick and painless or we could just keep torturing until you die from the pain. Now pick!" Leopold said furiously while holding the stake under Aaron's neck. "Fine. The power is going to the tomb of Haek. There, the energy will find Amral, well the statue version of him. Then the energy will proceed to surround the statue and after one minute the energy will go into the statue and release Amral. The vampire god of Invincibility. He will then use the power of the stone to open Hell and release demons upon the mortals to feast upon for thirty days straight. After that, he will revive his loyal followers and make a New World order." Aaron explained. "Thanks." Leopold said while staking Aaron in the heart. After Aaron was staked, he turned into dust. "We need to get to the tomb of Haek." Leopold said to Minerva and Marie. The three of them started running like cheetahs but the energy already had a two-minute head start. "Um...Leopold what do we when we catch the energy?" Marie asked while sprinting. "I don't know. Hey, Minerva, did the Shaman tell you how to stop the energy if it was ever released?" Leopold answered, still running. "Well there is a way. However it is pretty risky." Minerva said, still dashing. "Well spit it out then!" Marie yelled out. "We can trap the energy and move it to another power source. However, we would need to do the Palatine ritual." Minerva explained. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks. They all knew what the Palatine ritual meant. "Tha__-__that__-__means we need..." Leopold said before stopping. "We need to sacrifice ourselves." Minerva finished, with no emotion on her face. "Isn't there another way! I mean why can't we just fight Amral?" Marie rationalized. "What if we fail to kill him, Marie? Then, he makes the whole world into his own Hell playground and tortures us until we die from the agony." Leopold explained. "But I don't want to die! Well not yet anyway! I'm only fourteen and I'm next for the throne!" Marie exclaimed. "Marie, you don't care about the stupid throne!" Leopold spat. "Yeah. Plus you even told us that you didn't want to be the Queen anyway." Minerva agreed. "Okay, you got me there. But I don't want to die!" Marie answered. "Look, Marie, do you think we want to die too? I have a family to take care of. My parents are too old to work and the only person who can make ends meat is me." Leopold said. "Plus, I have to take care of my little brother because our parents are dead." Marie said. "I understand what you guys mean but you guys are emotionally stronger than me. You guys know that if we have to die, we'll die in honor. But with me, if we die then we're just dead. With no honor." Marie explained. There was a moment of silence and then Marie started talking again. "But if we must die to protect our home, I say we die in style." Marie said. They all nodded and they started running towards the tomb. When they got to the tomb of Heak, they were able to see that the energy was entering the tomb. "Okay, the both of you stay out here and perform the altar. I'll go in and try to stop the energy any way I can." Leopold explained. "But, Leopold, you can't go in there alone. What if you get killed?" Marie asked worried. "Well then the first sacrifice has been made." Leopold answered. As Leopold was about to go in the tomb, Marie kissed him. "Good luck." Marie said while hugging him. Leopold dashed into the tomb after the energy. "Okay, Minerva, what do we need to do?" Marie asked confused. "First we need to make the pentagram in the ground." Minerva answered. As Marie was making the pentagram, Minerva took out a bottle filled with purple and blue sand. "Now what?" Marie asked. "We must pour the sand into the pentagram and then recite the following spell." Minerva answered. Meanwhile, Leopold was following the energy and saw that it was about to enter the corridor that lead to the statue of Amral. Leopold ran faster and was able to get in front of the passageway before the energy could. However the energy went through Leopold and he fell to the ground. "Damn!" Leopold said to himself. Leopold got up and ran towards the energy with all the speed he could muster. However, Leopold's efforts were futile. The energy had already put itself around the statue and in one minute would release Amral. Leopold stood there bewildered by what was happening. Meanwhile, Minerva and Marie were on the ground chanting the spell. "ENDAI TOMNA ERAS! ENDAI TOMNA ERAS!" Minerva repeated. "Goddess Espeon, here our call! From great leaves of the winter to heated gravel in the summer, answer us! The power of Astrid is too great and too dark for this place! I ask thee in your name, your holiness, take away the evil power! Take away the darkness! Take away the destruction it will cause! We offer three! One strong! One resilient! And the other virginal! Take us and only us three for your own offering! Take us away! Now!" Marie exclaimed. All of a sudden, there was no noise in the world. No leaves were rustling and the wind did not howl. Then, the pentagram from the ground started glowing and the energy started raising itself up into the air. Next, the pentagrams energy went to Minerva who was still chanting but now her eyeballs were fully colored black. The energy trapped Minerva and started sucking the life out of her. "Minerva!" Marie yelled while running towards her. As Marie was about to get to Minerva, Minerva put her hand out. Marie looked at Minerva, shocked and confused. Didn't she want Marie to save her? As the pentagrams energy was finishing up with Minerva, Minerva started talking. "Marie, the energy is sucking my soul out. I do not have much time in this world." Minerva said weakly. "Oh no! I'll save you Minerva!" Marie said while walking towards her. "No! This must be done. This is how the spell works. But before I die, I must tell you something important." Minerva explained. "What is it?" Marie asked. "Make sure not to be ditsy when you're in Heaven." Minerva answered. A second later the pentagrams energy released Minerva and she fell to the ground. She was dead. After that, the pentagram's energy went to Marie and trapped her. As the pentagram's energy started sucking out her soul, tears came down from Marie's eyes. After two minutes of soul sucking, the pentagram's energy released dead Marie and now the energy went into the tomb, looking for Leopold. Meanwhile, Leopold was looking at the releasing of Amral. He saw the stone breaking. Piece by piece. All of a sudden, they all broke in one second and Amral was in front of him. "Ah! That was a great nap!" Amral yelled out while stretching out his limbs. Leopold broke out of his shocked state and got into fight position. "Hey, stupid, look over here!" Leopold insulted while holding up his stake. "Who dares to insult me, the Vampire god of Invincibility?" Amral yelled out. "I dare insult you." Leopold said confidently. Amral turns around and sees Leopold holding up a stake. "A human. Don't you know I can kill you in one swift hit?" Amral said. "I'm no regular human." Leopold said while aiming and throwing his stake at Amral's heart. Amral catches the stake and breaks it into two pieces. "No your not. You're a slayer." Amral realized. "Well since you know what I am I suggest you kill yourself now or just lie down and I can kill you myself." Leopold suggested. "You think a slayer intimidates me? I killed three sets of slayer before I was imprisoned in stone. Killing you will be breeze." Amral spat. "Let's go then." Leopold said strongly. Leopold ran towards Amral, his eyes filled with rage. As Leopold was about to get a hold of Amral, Amral flipped forward, grabbed Leopold by the head and threw him to the wall. "Nice try though." Amral said while walking towards Leopold. Leopold got up and took out his cross and held it out front of Amral. "Do you really think Crosses can weaken me?" Amral said while hitting the Cross out of Leopold's hand. Then, Amral grabbed Leopold by neck and starts punching him in the stomach. Amral drops Leopold to the ground and Leopold starts coughing up blood. After a couple of seconds, Amral starts kicking Leopold in the stomach. Next, Amral grabs Leopold from the ground and throws him to the wall again. Leopold got up from the ground and ran towards Amral. When Leopold was one inch away from him, Amral punched Leopold in the face and he fell to the ground. "Come on, Slayer! Just give up already. You know you can't beat me. I say you give up and I turn you into a vampire. Then you can be by my side when I rule the world." Amral offered. "In your dream, you stupid oaf. I'd rather die than join you!" Leopold said furiously. "Well, then, I'm sorry it has to end like this." Amral said. Amral went to Leopold and grabbed him by the head. As Amral was about to snap Leopold's neck, the pentagrams energy burst in, trapped Leopold, and threw Leopold to the wall. "What the hell?" Amral exclaimed. The energy started sucking out Leopold's soul. "What is that?" Amral yelled out. "This is the thing that's going to imprison you back into stone. When I die, this energy will turn into a ball of power and go through you. In there, the ball will take the stone of Astrid's power away from you and then the ball will go anywhere in the world and embed itself into the ground where no one can get it." Leopold said blissfully. "No it's not!" Amral shouted. Amral ran to Leopold but when he got there the energy blasted him to the wall. After two minutes, the energy sucked out Leopold's soul and released Leopold's body. After that the pentagram shaped energy turned into a ball and went straight toward Amral. Amral tried to get up but the blast had paralyzed him. Before the ball got him, Amral looked up at the top of the tomb and said "Hell gods of resurrection, hear my call! Revive my loyal follower that is near this tomb or farther! Please as my last dying wish!" When he was finished with his spell, the ball went inside him and in a millisecond it came out with the energy from the stone of Astrid. Then, Amral turned into stone but not before a dark purple mist left his body. The mist left the tomb and went to the forest. There the purple mist surrounded a pile of ashes. After two minutes, the ashes rose up and formed a man. The ashes were given flesh, blood, and an unbeaten heart. When he was finished, the man was revealed to be Aaron. "Whoa that was strange. Oh my god! I'm alive and that means Amral must have taken over the world!" Aaron said joyfully. Aaron looked around and was confused. "I thought this forest would be filled with dead bodies of humans?" Aaron said to himself. Aaron dashed to the tomb. When he got to the tomb, Aaron saw the dead bodies of Marie and Minerva. "I wonder what killed them?" Aaron said while entering the tomb of Haek. Aaron went to the opened passageway and found the corridor that lead to the statue of Amral. When he entered the corridor, Aaron saw the statue of Amral but in a different position, the dead body of Leopold, and a glowing ball. Aaron went to the glowing ball, touched it, and out of nowhere shot up and out of the tomb. "Damn!" Aaron said surprised. As Aaron was about to leave the room, he heard a weak voice coming from the statue of Amral. "Touch the statue! Touch the statue!"_ The voice hissed. Aaron went to the statue and touched it. After touching the statue, Aaron's mind was infiltrated by someone. "Aaron help me!" The voice pleads. "Who are you?" Aaron asked alarmed. "I am Amral. The Vampire god." Amral answered. "What do you want from me Amral?" Aaron said. "I need you to track down the stone of Astrid." Amral ordered. "But the stone was destroyed and the power went to you." Aaron said. "Yes it did. However, the slayer next to me took the power away from me. He used the Pallatine ritual and sacrificed himself to do it. Then the ball of energy went through me and took away the power and now I'm back to being a statue. Now the ball is somewhere in the world and I need you to find it." Amral explained. "Amral, how can I find it when I don't know where it is? That'll take me at least two hundred years to find it." Aaron rationalized. "If you find it for me, I'll make a seat for you next to my throne." Amral said. "Deal." Aaron agreed. Meanwhile, the ball of energy was trying to locate a safe place for it's self. Finally, after two intense days of searching, the ball of energy landed on the East Side of North America in a little state that will be, in the future, called Newark, New Jersey. 


End file.
